marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomi Blume (Earth-1610)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia; formerly Morlock Tunnels | Quotation = Maybe it's just the name of this shade of blue hair color! | Speaker = Mach Two | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics X-Men Vol 1 19 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Brian Wood; Paco Medina | First = Ultimate Comics X-Men Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Morlock Tunnels Nomi, a child mutants, saved the X-Men from Nimrod when she was hiding in the Morlock Tunnels. When the mutants found out that the government allowed Nimrod to take control of the countries, Kitty Pryde convinced everyone that everything will be in order, but Nomi knew that she lied and Nomi decided to talk to her, when she was going to take a walk in the costume of the Shroud. Kitty explained that she said something that usually adults say in difficult time. Nomi argues that Kitty is the same as she is. Before leaving, Kitty says that she looked like her. After that, Kitty decides to give rebuff to Nimrod, Nomi wishes to accede to it. However, Kitty declares that Nomi is too small, at the same time assures her that she was a born leader and will be able to join in the fight, when he's old enough. Divided We Fall Nomi, along with other children, were in the care of Johnny Storm, who had been living with them in the Morlock Tunnels, until Johnny was seized by men and Nomi was barely able to escape with the rest of the mutant children. When Kitty tried to call Johnny, Nomi responded to her call. She said that the mutants were with her and safe and that Johnny was caught. Point One Nomi got to the Reservation and met Kitty with the rest of children. When they tried to help Bobby Drake, Nomi noticed a piece of shrapnel and with the help of her abilities removed it from the head of Bobby. Kitty thanked Nomi for help then promised to stay in touch. However, Nomi was раздрожать no attention Kitty on the attitude to it. Besides Nomi quickly grown up and changed, it became much more severe and may well control his ability. Later, during the conversation with Kitty, Nomi demonstrated its ability, raising Kitty from the earth, at the same time preventing her from the ability of intangibles . She was angry at Kitty, for the fact that it allowed other mutants take " a cure for mutations", accusing it in the rejection of the war for the liberation of mutants. Nomi thinking, the more to kill Kitty, and threatened her with a piece of shrapnel, which she took from her head Bobby Drake. But seeing Rogue, Nomi releases Kitty, Rogue asks what happened, Nomi says, that everything is normal, but she asks Kitty, and Nomi was finding fault with her about her personality and vision of ghosts. When Nomi goes, Kitty requests Marian look out for her. Later Nomi with the rest of mutants is sent to the place for accommodation of mutants. Reservation X Nomi reappeared in the aftermath of the war. Showing how she became much more violent and powerful by attacking Kitty with her magnetic abilities for the first time. Her hatred for Kitty was originated from Kitty's actions of leaving any mutant who wanted to take the government's cure to remove their powers, and for "abandoning" her during the war against the Sentinels. Match Two was among the only twenty mutants who refused to take the cure and decided to leave in the land which president Captain America gave them, Utopia. There, she challenged Kitty's authority, demanding the group to elect a new leader. Although the mayority voted for Kitty, her followers were Warpath, Psylocke, Shola Inkosi and Blackheath, but she loses the vote for the quality of the leader as the most voted for Kitty. Once the group reached a settlement, which they called Utopia, with Nomi secretly focuses Blackheath, who wonders about her personality. Nomi demonstrates to Sam her ability to control metal, picking up the trailer in which they are located, in the air high above the earth. And Blackheath acts as a spy for her in Kitty's group, though continues to work with that, to make the land more hospitable. Nomi also has Psylocke to telepathically spy on Kitty, and Nomi learns from Psylocke that Kitty received a gun from Nick Fury. Nomi sends Warpath in search of Kitty's trailer , who then steals Kitty's weapon. The next morning in her trailer Nomi loads the gun and plans with Warpath's help get rid of Kitty. Later Nomi with the rest of the mutants learns that Blackheath could grow mutated seeds. During the Nomi aims the gun at Kitty before aiming and at the sleeping Jimmy. During the meeting in Utopia, Nomi was present together with the rest of the mutants and the people here, to the meeting and listened to the speech of Kitty Pryde. The next night Nomi together with Psylocke and Warpath by the fire condemn, on plans for the elimination of Kitty Pryde, then return to Utopia. One morning Nomi present at the time of the meeting of Utopia, which gave Kitty Pryde, where it is recognized that know the intentions Nomi eliminate it. Suddenly there was an explosion to the place where the seeds, some mutants thought Nomi did it, but she was not involved in the destruction of seeds, it only took advantage of this situation as a proof of the fact that because of the connection Kitty Pryde with people they will have more problems. Nomi leaves Utopia and goes there where it will create a new nation of mutants and along with it went Warpath, Psylocke, Shola Inkosi, Zero, Micromax, Husk and Iceman. Natural Resources After numerous conflicts with Kitty's group, Nomi leaves Utopia along her team. Two weeks later, Mach Two's team split up, some returned to Utopia, while others continued to hide. At night, Nomi went through the jungle of Utopia and trained her ability to control metal practicing on the gun she stole from Kitty. A few days later Nomi with Psylocke learned from Warpath and Shola Inkosi that they are faced with Jimmy Hudson, who offered to work together with and they agreed. Hearing this Nomi orders Psylocke with the help of telekinesis, cause headache James and Shola at the discretion of the Psylocke, then Nomi goes. At night, Nomi was sitting at the edge of the cliff, which contains sticky iron, at this moment Warpath approaches her, asking how long their group will hide in the jungles. Nomi replied that are hidden until you are victorious. James explains that they can normally live in Utopia, and maintains the punishment of people, but wants to make sure that they have a chance to get revenge on people, Nomi responds that there is a chance, because people don't leave them alone. After that Nomi meets Jimmy Hudson, who asks her to help Kitty Pryde in the battle against the army of General Ross. Nomi agrees and together with his band returned to Utopia to combine with Kitty Pryde's group. When the army Thunderbolt Ross attacked Utopia, Mach Two together with other mutants adopted the battle against the soldiers. After the death of "Psylocke", Nomi together with the others mutants, and the military were freed from her telepathic control. She along with other mutants were present during the conversation between Kitty Pryde and General Ross. After the military left the Utopia, Nomi made a deal with Kitty Pryde, embracing her and showing that the two factions were together again. World War X Nomi was seen writing in her diary when she suddenly noticed a barrel falling from the sky. Nomi stopped the steel drum in mid-ai only to realize too late that it was a bomb as it exploded before her. Nomi survived and the following morning Nomi met with Kitty Pryde, Blackheath, Rogue and Storm at the place of destruction, where she discovered that Utopia had ensnared Farbird, which serves as Jean Grey. After Tian Fliers attacked Utopia, Mach Two together with the mutants fought against them. The next night Nomi along with Amara Aquilla climbed up a mountain, where she watches as Amara creates Utopia's very own which Nomi was impressed by the abilities of Magma. When Kitty Pryde called line of defense which was Nomi to report that she leaves the post of the leader of Utopia and returns the position of the Colossus, Nomi was surprised that they have chosen a new leader without a vote. The next day, Mach Two together with Shola Inkosi and Colossus was a short walk from the cliff, which Magma created from iron and Nomi rewrote it. Showing off their abilities Colossus, Nomi creates a ball of earth, magnetising it, then Shola telekinetic throws tangle up and Nomi runs along the top of the rock. Colossus was stunned abilities Nomi and Shola and asked what the range of the tangle, Nomi replied that his range is similar as the 700-metre high cliffs made it, Magma, and Shola, and that at the moment they can run 26 miles. After two hours Colossus ordered Mach Two and Shola Inkosi start bombing. Nomi United their abilities with Shola, as when they demonstrated their ability of the Colossus, but this time, Nomi and Shola created out of the land of many clot and fired them at Tian, which was then destroyed. Cataclysm | Powers = Nomi's mutant powers give her control over magnetic fields. Initially, this power was only minor, and she herself stated that the most she was able to do was magnetize her ankles, allowing her to hang upside down from the pipes in the tunnels to amuse the younger children. However, after the Nimrod attack, her powers have advanced considerably. She is now able to move any object providing it contains a sufficient amount of metal. To date, she has been shown levitating an entire trailer without any visible difficulty, and manipulating a piece of shrapnel to use as a weapon. Nomi is also able to levitate people, and can isolate and control the iron in another person's blood. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Her powers are remarkably similar to those of the deceased mutant terrorist Magneto. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}